A New Face For Pokemon
by aioshi13
Summary: A girl moves from Viridian City to Pallet Town with her mother. During her walk to her first day of school, she spots a building. She doesn't know what it's purpose is. That changes when a boy drags her along inside with him. This is my first fanfic, R
1. Chapter 1  Moving Blues

**Part One - Moving blues**

**Prologue**

"Come on honey, cheer up. Were almost at Pallet Town." I looked at her, but made no reply. She sighed, then said "I know it must be hard, but please cheer up. I looked out of the car window, watching how the city became no more than a speck off in the distance. I sighed. I knew Pallet wasn't very far from Viridian, but just thinking of moving to a new place churned my stomach. My mom nudged me, saying "look honey, Pokemon!" I looked at the field where the Pokemon went about, doing what ever they please.

"Yeah, that's great mom." However, my interest was piqued. I knew what Pokemon were, but I never got to see them. My mom didn't like pets in the house, and in her eyes, Pokemon were just that: pets. However, little did she know that just one of these "pets" would start me off on my very own Pokemon Journey.

* * *

**Present**

"Honey, if your done putting your things away, could you help me." I sighed.

"Coming mom!"

She placed a vase on the table, then turned to me.

"Can you help me with the T.V?" I stepped back,

"That heavy thing, no way!

My mom groaned. "It's times like these I wish there was a man in our family." With great effort she managed to lift the T.V and placed it on it's stand. She wiped her forehead with her handkerchief and sat down. "Whew, all done." She ran her hand through her violet hair, then looked at me. She smiled. "You know, your really starting to look like me."

She was right, of course. I inherited her beautiful blue eyes, her flowing violet hair, and her gorgeous fair skin. I was a bit shorter than her, but thats expected as I'm still only 12.

"Yea, I do look like you" I said.

* * *

My alarm clock went off, signaling the first day I would be going to school. I lazily turned it off and got up. I fixed my hair and got dressed, then went into the kitchen.

"First day of a new beginning, isn't this exciting?"

I sweatdropped, "Sure mom, whatever you say"

She frowned, "Aren't you going to eat, you'll need all the nutrition for your big first day at school."

I reluctantly grabbed a piece of toast then headed out the door


	2. Chapter 2  Pofessor Oak and Jayce

Here's chapter two, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

As I was walking along, I noticed a strange building at the top of the hill. I stood there looking at it. Two people walked right by me up the hill. One, a boy with short blue hair, turned around and said "Well, aren't you comming?"

I stepped back.

He scoffed "No reason to be nervous, I'm sure Poffesor Oak still has some left."

I stepped back again. "Some what?"

He shook his head. "What do you think? I'm talking about Pokemon."

"Pokemon?" I took two steps forward. "Really?"

He shook his head again. "Of course. He's a POKEMON Proffesor for cryin out loud." He studied me, then said "How old are you"

I blinked, then said "It's not polite to ask a lady her age"

He rolled his eyes, "Can you try to be serious?"

"Fine. I'm 12, if you must know."

He nodded. "Good. You need to be 10 years old to recieve your first Pokemon." He grabbed my hand, which made me blushed slightly, then dragged me towards the building.

"Umm, where are you taking me?"

"To Poffesor Oak's, of course!"

I stopped. "Umm, why?"

He threw his arms up. "To get our first Pokemon, of course!"

I wanted to leave, but he already ushered me inside. It looked like a lab. "It looks like a lab..."

He sighed. "Of course! How else can he study Pokemon."

* * *

We passed thru a few corridors. In one room, it was filled with balls that were colored red on the top half and white on the bottom half. I picked one up. "Whats these?"

He scoffed. "Don't you know anything? These are Pokeballs. They are a storage device for pokemon. They are also used to capture Pokemon"

"Very good"

We both spun around. Standing at the entrance was a man wearing a white lab coat. His hair was a light grey, and his face showed signs of aging.

The boy stood their, awestruck. He gulped, then finaly asked "Are you Proffesor Oak?"

The man smiled. "Yes, I'm Proffesor Oak. More importantly, who are you two?"

I shuffled. "I'm Tempest."

He stood at attension and then said "Jayce sir."

Oak nodded his head. "Might I ask what your here for?"

"Were here for our first Pokemon, sir"

Oak smiled. "Yes, of course. I heard you were comming today Jayce."

His eyes lit up. "You were expecting me?"

Oak nodded. "Yes of course. I love to see new trainers at the start of their journy" He turned to me and frowned. "However, I was not expected someone named Tempest to come today"

I froze. I was so dead. I was so late for school. If the teachers won't kill me, my mom will. "Acually, I'm..."

Jayce cut in. "She's decided to start her Pokemon journey two years after she could of."

Oak smiled. "Oh, is that so? You must have been studying hard about strategies and what type of Pokemon you want."

I stepped back. "No, I'm...

Jayce cut in, again. "Honoured and nervous to meet you."

"Well there's no need to be. I might be famous, but I like it when people talk normally. To be honest, I don't like to be called things like sir or mister."

Jayce look hurt, so I took my chance and said: "Proffesor Oak, I'm sorry to say this, but I'm not not here to become a trainer. I got mistaken by Jayce. He thought I was going to become a trainer like him. However, I was just on my way to school."

Oak looked at me. "I see... thats a shame"

I turned around and began to leave.

"Well, why don't you."

I looked back. "Excuse me?"

Oak cleared his throat. "Tempest. I think you should become a Pokemon trainer."

* * *

Thanks for reading, the next 6 chapters should be up soon


	3. Chapter 3 A Choice For Oneself

Hey everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter, even if it's short

* * *

I stood there, dazed. I cant believe it. I barely knew him, but he was a famous guy. He was asking ME to become a Pokemon trainer. ME.

Oak waited patiently, then asked once again he asked "Will you become a Pokemon trainer."

I laughed. "Come on, seriously? F-for a moment you had me going."

Oak had a stern look on his face. "I'm serous. I want you to become a trainer."

I stepped back. "Y-your really serious?"

Oak nodded

Jayce recovered and said: "Come on Tempest, I think you really should become a trainer. I mean come on! You get to travel, catch Pokemon, and battle other trainers. It can be a lot of work, but it's rewarding in the end."

Oak smiled. "Your friend is right Tempest. It could be a great adventure for you."

"I don't know. I j-just moved here and I don't think my mom would like it too much if I took off the first day."

Jayce yet again pressed the argument. "Come on! Quit running away from a great adventure."

I stepped back again. "I still think..."

"Ahem" Oak said. "I know this is a big decision, but you could be throwing away a great opportunity." He walked over to his table. "I was a trainer once. I had only one equal, so I gave up training and became a Pokemon Professor." He paused for a moment. "I don't regret my choice. After all, I still work with Pokemon, just from a different perspective." He looked at me. "Pokemon are the most incredible creatures. They battle, evolve, and can learn to respect and love their trainers." He grabbed two devices from the table and showed them to us. "If you choose to become a Pokemon trainer, you will receive a Pokemon, a Pokedex, and 5 Poke balls. You will also become registered for the Indigo League Challenge."

I looked at the device. It was painted light red, and seemed to be fairly light. I quivered. This sounds great, but how will I explain this to mom?

Oak rolled his shoulders. "Last chance. Will you become a Pokemon trainer?"

I looked at Jayce, his eyes sparkled at me.

"Come on Tempest! I could use a good rival."

I looked back at Oak. His look told me I was running out of time. So I did what any other 12 year old would do under life changing pressure. I cracked.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time, the action begins


	4. Chapter 4 A Mini Crisis

Hello again everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

I sighed. "I can't believe you guys managed to convice me to doing this."

Jayce smiled. "Of course. I'm gonna be a master of two things, Pokemon and convincing people to do what they don't want to do."

Oak laughed. "What a great dream!"

"T-thank you professor."

He ushered us into a room where three Poke balls rested.

"Well, here we are! These Pokemon were hand picked for trainers just like you." He smile. "Take your time, your first Pokemon is very important."

Jayce scanned over the Pokemon. "Which one is Squirtle?"

Oak shook his head. "This time we decided to switch up the Pokemon."

Jayce looked concerned. "What are they?"

"Correction, WHAT is it." Oak picked up a Poke ball and then threw it and shouted "Go Voltorb!" Out of nowhere a ball shaped creature appeared, with resemblance to a Poke ball.

"Voltorb, vol!"

Jayce looked at the Pokemon. "Hmm... a Voltorb. An Electric Type. Yes! This is a perfect choice!"

Oak nodded. "I'm glad you like it. Here is your Pokedex and 5 Poke balls."

"Thanks Proffessor. I promise to take good care of Voltorb."

Oak nodded again, "Good. Treat it well and it'll grow."

Jayce looked at me. "Well, I'd love to stay, but I need to start my Pokemon journey." He dashed out of the building at lightning speed.

"So what's mine?" I asked.

Oak frowned. "I'm sorry to say that your friend took the last Pokemon."

I sweat dropped then said "Why did you ask me to become a Pokemon trainer if you don't even have a Pokemon for me?"

"Relax. I still have one left"

"But you said..."

"I said I have no Pokemon left, however I have a Pokemon I just caught a while back. It's untrained and still too inexperienced for you to be able to command it well." He picked up a Poke ball and threw it. "Go Poke ball!" In a flash, a Pokemon appeared.

"Vulpix vul!"

I looked at it, totally entrance. It had sleek brown fur, slightly matching it's eyes. It wasn't very big, but one of it's most striking feature was it's tail. It was separated into six different sub tails, and each curled neatly at the tip.

"That is a Vulpix. It's a Fire Type revered for it's beautiful tail and strong destructive power." Oak handed me it's Poke ball and the other things. He stared out the window, gazing down at the town. "Giving you your Vulpix brings back good memories, A trainer who had just turned 10 really wanted a Pokemon, but was late and no Pokemon were left for him. I felt bad so I gave him a Pokemon I had just caught to him." He paused. "Of course, this Pokemon was untamed and proved to be a challenge. However, with time this Pokemon became friends with the trainer." He smiled. "That trainer is collecting badges for the Pokemon League in the Johto Region." His phone rang. He picked it up and on screen a boy with a cap and spiky jet black hair appeared on screen. "Hello Ash. What a surprise, we were just talking about you."

"Hello proffessor" Ash replied. "Who's we?"

He ushered me over to him. "This is Tempest, she's starting out as a Pokemon trainer. In fact, a few moments ago, I gave her a Pokemon."

"Cool. Nice to meet you Tempest."

"Oh. Nice to meet you too... uh... Ash?"

He grinned. "Yup, that's my name! So what Pokemon did you get fro-"

CRASH!

Me and Oak turn around to see what happened. Vulpix, whether by accident or not, knocked over a Poke ball, releasing a Pokemon.

"Pigeotto!" It cried out.

"Oh no!" Oak said. "That Pigeotto could wreck my lab!"

I acted fast, and pulled out the Pokedex (Oak gave me a quick lesson how to use it) and pointed it at Pigeotto.

PING

PIGEOTTO, THE BIRD POKEMON. THIS POKEMON IS KNOW FOR STRONGLY PROTECTING IT'S TERRITORY. IT WILL PECK ANY INTRUDERS.

Great, I thought. Just how are we supposed to get it back into it's Poke ball.

Oak answered saying "Tempest, use your Vulpix to fight it!"

"Are you crazy! I thought that Vulpix won't listen to anyone."

Oak nodded. "Yes, but in dire situations, even the most wild of Pokemon will listen."

"Uh, ok. I guess it's worth a try. Vulpix, please help us!"

Vulpix barely even noticed her. It yawned and fell to sleep

"Vulpix... come on! We need your help."

"Vul" It replied.

"What do you mean you don't want to?"

"Vulpix vul."

"Too tired? Come on, can you at least try to..."

I gasped. I noticed I could actually make out what it was saying.

Oak nodded. "I'm impressed you can understand what it's saying." He looked at the Pigeotto, perched on the window. It was pecking at the window, trying to break it. "Oh no! It's trying to escape!"

I looked at the window, nearly broken. Vulpix, annoyed by the sound unleashed a burst of flames at the Pigeotto. It hit square on, knocking it off balance. It fell from the window, and hit the floor hard.

Oak looked impressed. "That was Vulpix's Ember attack."

I too was impressed. I couldn't believe its attack packed that much power. The Pigeotto quickly recovered and now saw Vulpix as a threat. It began to beat it's wings quickly, causing the wind to pick up heavily.

Oak gasped. "Oh no, it's using Gust!

Vulpix stood it's ground, but the wind proved to be too much, sending it flying at the wall. "VULPIX!" I shouted. It got up, but it's whole body shook violently.

"Vul" it said weakly.

I turned to Oak. "W-what can we do?"

He sighed. "Not much. We can only hope Vulpix can defeat Pigeotto."

I gawked at him. "Are you crazy? Vulpix can barely stand, let alone battle."

Oak smiled. "Never underestimate a Pokemon."

Vulpix mustered it's power and used another Ember, but Pigeotto used Gust to blow the flames away.

I didn't know what to do. My very first Pokemon was being beat by another, and Oak simply stood there, watching the battle. Then I remembered what he said. In dire situations, a wild Pokemon will listen to a trainer.

I breathed, "Please work." I stood my ground then said "Vulpix, use Ember!

Vulpix looked at me, confused at what I was asking. However, I brought my game face and it knew I wasn't joking. It steadied itself then used Ember. Pigeotto used Gust again and the flames blew away. I let out a breath of relief. "It... listened to me?" I couldn't believe it, so to check I once again said "Vulpix, use Ember!" It again used Ember, but Pigeotto just blew it away with gust.

Oak shook his head. "You know Tempest, Vulpix has other attacks."

"Oh." I replied. "Like what?

"Well..." he thought. "Tail Whip and Quick Attack"

"Ok. Vulpix, use Quick Attack!"

"Vulpix!" it replied. It dashed forward at a fast pace, and slammed into Pigeotto, catching it off guard.

"Pigeotto!" It cried out in pain.

"Now use Tail Whip" Using it's tail, it slapped Pigeotto. I sweat dropped. "Um.. Professor Oak. Just what did Tail Whip accomplish?"

"It lowers the defence of the Pokemon it's used on. So using a Quick Attack will do much more damage now."

"Cool, guess I'll go with that." Pigeotto got back on it's legs, shaking as hard as Vulpix was.

"This will be close" Oak said.

I waited a moment, thinking of a strategy. Then it hit me. "Vulpix, use Ember!" It fired ember at Pigeotto, but the bird had just enough strength to pull of a Gust.

"Ah, so close!" said proffessor Oak.

I smiled. "It's not over. Now, while it's recovering! Vulpix, use Quick Attack!" It dashed as fast as it could at Pigeotto, and slammed into, causing the Pigeotto to fly towards the wall. It hit the wall and let out a painful yelp. It tried to get up again, but it's energy was spent, and it fainted

* * *

Well, that's it for chapter four. I hope you liked the battle, many more are to be followed


	5. Chapter 5 Goodbye Pallet Town!

Well, it's time to say so long Pallet and hello to chapter 5. I hope you enjoy it, even if it's a little short. R&R

* * *

Oak picked up a Poke ball and said "Pigeotto, return!" A red light beamed out of the Poke ball and surrounded the Pokemon. In a second, the Pokemon disappeared completely.

"Where'd it go?" I asked.

Oak smiled. "Relax, I just put it back into it's Poke ball."

I blinked. "Could I do that with Vulpix?"

"Of course!" he replied

I held out Vulpix's Poke ball and said "Vulpix, return!" The light shot out and collected Vulpix, storing it back into it's Poke ball. I looked around the room. Paper and rubbish now littered the room. I found Oak back at the phone, filling Ash in what happened.

"Really?" Ash asked. "She got her Pokemon to listen to her?"

"Yes" replied Oak. "Not only that, she took down a Pigeotto too."

"Wow, thats great! So where is she?"

"Right here." I said.

"I heard from the Professor, you took down a Pigeotto with your Vulpix, right?"

I nodded.

"Ha! I remember how tough it was controlling a Pokemon that was just caught. It didn't want to battle, it didn't want to listen, and it didn't like me at all." He raised his fist. "But with alot of hard work, I trained it to listen to me. Now, it's my best friend!"

I smiled. "Cool Ash."

He grinned. "With a lot of hard work, your Vulpix could become a great friend. Just be patient, it'll open up to you!." He paused. "Well Professor, I'd better go see if my Pokemon are healed. Bye!"

The screen went blank

"Well Tempest, I think it's time for you to leave."

"Ok" I replied. "Thank you very much for Vulpix."

"No problem! Just remember, treat it well and it will become friendly with you."

I nodded, then waved goodbye. I walked back to my house and went inside. My mom was sitting on the chair watching T.V. She looked up and saw me, and let out a gasp. "Honey, what are you doing home so early?"

I took a large breath, and then said "Mom, I'm leaving Pallet Town."

She looked dazed. "But... why? I thought you would love it here."

"Mom, I'm not leaving because I hate it here. I'm leaving because... well..." I paused. "I made a mistake today mom, ok?"

"But... I'm sure we could clear it up."

I sighed. "Not this one mom." I picked Vulpix's Pokeball off my belt and showed it to mom.

She gasped. "A... Pokemon? But... that would mean..."

"Yes." I paused. "I'm a Pokemon trainer."

After what seemed like an eternity, she finally gave up. "Ok fine. You can leave for your Pokemon Journey. HOWEVER! I will expect you to win. I don't raise no losers in my house."

I winced. Though she was kind most of the time, she hated when she or any members of her family lost (lucky me, eh?). "Ok mom, I promise to win no matter what!"

She smiled. "Good. Now be sure to pack some clothes and supplies, it's a 3 day walk from Pallet to..." She stopped

"Viridian City, right?"

She winced.

I got up and walked to my room. I packed my clothes and went back into the kitchen. I grabbed enough food to last me till Viridian, then headed out.

"WAIT!"

I turned around, to see my mother running out of the house. She caught up to me, out of breath. "Honey, don't *Wheeze* forget to *Wheeze* call once in a *Wheeze* while"

I smiled. "Don't worry, I promise to phone you the moment I get to Viridian."

"Thanks *Wheeze* honey."

With that out of the way, I began my very own Pokemon Journey

* * *

Well that does it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. (Feed back/Reviews wanted :) )


	6. Chapter 6 A New Friend!

Hello, I hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

I had been walking along the path for quite a bit, when I spotted a Pokemon.

"Spearow!" It crowed.

"Hmm, wonder what that is?"

PING!

SPEAROW THE BIRD POKEMON. THIS POKEMON EATS BUGS IN GRASSY AREAS. IT HAS TO FLAP ITS WINGS AT A VERY HIGH SPEED TO STAY AIRBORNE.

"A Spearow, eh? Sound cool!" I picked a Poke ball off my belt. "Ok Spearow, your as good as mine. Go Poke ball!" I threw the Poke ball at Spearow. It hit and Spearow disappeared in a red flash. "Right on! I caught my first-" The Poke ball suddenly bursted opened, and then a very angry Spearow came flying out. "What! I thought a Poke ball was supposed catch Pokemon, not make them mad!"

PING

TO CAPTURE A POKEMON, A TRAINER USUALLY USES HIS OR HER OWN POKEMON TO BATTLE AND WEAKEN IT.

"Oh, ok." I grabbed Vulpix's Poke ball, threw it, then shouted "Go Vulpix!" Vulpix materialized out from its Poke ball, and stood waiting for orders. "Look Vulpix, I know we got off on the wrong foot, but if you could please just listen to my order just for a while, well, that would make my day."

"Vulpix Vul."

"You will?"

"Vullllpix"

"Thank you so much. Ok, now lets see. Vulpix knows Ember, Tail Whip, and Quick Attack. Hmm... I think I'll first observe what attacks that Spearow has." I breathed deeply. "Ok Vulpix, use Ember!"

"Vullllpix!" It spat flames towards Spearow, but it managed to dodge it.

"Ok, use Ember again!"

Vulpix spat more flames towards Spearow, but again it dodged.

"Grr. Evasive little thing, I'll give it that. Ok, fine! I'll use the same strategy as I did on Pigeotto! Vulpix use Ember!"

"Vulllpixxx!" It spat flames again, and once more, Spearow managed to pull of a dodge.

"Now! Use Quick Attack!"

With lightning speed, Vulpix hurdled itself at Spearow. Spearow, not expecting this, was hit. He flew across the plains and skidded on the ground.

While it was recovering, I threw a Poke ball and shouted "Your mine this time!" The Poke ball hit Spearow, and Spearow, once again, disappeared into the Poke ball. It shoke once, then twice, and once more before it stopped shaking all together. I picked the Poke ball up, looking at it dumbly. "Well, I guess that means I caught you, didn't I?" I giggled. "Yyyyeeeessss! I caught a Spearow!." I raised the Poke ball in victory, showing the world of my achievement. I went over to Vulpix, who also seemed a bit enthusiastic. "Hey Vulpix, look! We have a new friend."

"Vuplix Vul!" It said exietedly.

"Hmm... you know what, this Pokemon Journey might be fun!"

* * *

Well that about does it for chapter 6. Hope you liked it. Btw, Professor Oak should have put 1 million on Tempest, not Ash :)

R&R plz


	7. Chapter 7 An Old Friend

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it :)

* * *

"Finally!" I said. "Viridian City!" I smiled, remembering the good memories of this place. "It may have been only a few days, but I sure missed this place!" I walked into town taking in the sights the sounds and the... Pokemon? Right in the middle of the street two trainers were in the midst of battle. One of them was none other then Jayce!

"Ok Voltorb, use Screech!" Voltorb let out an ear peircing sound. Jayce's opponent, who looked no older than him, was using a mouse like Pokemon. It reared back, obviously Screech was having an effect on it.

"Grr... fine! Rattata, shake it off and use Tackle!" Rattata did what it was told and hurled itself a Voltorb.

Jayce smiled. "Bad move. Voltorb dodge then use Tackle" Voltorb dodged then quickly copied its opponent. It hit square on, sending Rattata down the street.

"RATTATA NO!" Rattata managed to get up, but from the look of things, it wont last much longer. "C'mon Rattata, we can turn things around."

"No such luck. Voltorb, use Screech once more then finish it with a Tackle!" Voltorb let out that awful noise again, making poor Rattata rear back again. When it was done, it began to launch itself at Rattata.

"Rattata dodge it!" It tried hard, but it had sustained too much damage from the last attack, leaving it wide open. Voltorb crashed into Rattata once again, finishing off the battle. "Rattata return!" A red light shot out of the Poke ball, collecting the weary Rattata. "You fought great Rattata. You deserve a good rest!"

"Well, I have to admit it, your Rattata is well trained" Jayce said. He extended his hand out. "Good match."

The other trainer smile, then shook Jayce's hand. "Yes, good match." He then walked away, leaving Jayce by himself.

I walked up to him and touched him on the shoulder. "Great battle Jayce."

He turned around, amused. "Oh hey Tempest, good to see you again. So you watched the battle did you? What did you think of Voltorb?"

"I think Voltorb did great!"

He smiled. "Thanks. I was unsure if it was ready for a trainer battle, but it pulled it of in spades." He looked at Voltorb's Poke ball. "I'd better take Voltorb to the Pokemon Center and get it all healed up."

"Oh, I'll come with you."

We arrived at the Pokemon Center, a large building with the top half of it shaped like a Pokeball. We went inside, and went to the front desk. A lady with red hair curled on both sides welcomed us. "Welcome to the Viridian City Pokemon center, I'm Nurse Joy. How can I help you two?"

"Hello Nurse Joy" said Jayce. "I'd like to have my Pokemon healed." He grabbed Voltorb's Pokeball, and placed it on the counter.

"Ok, I'll make sure it's healed back to tip top shape. How about you?"

I noticed she was taking to me. "Oh, I'll heal my Pokemon too." I grabbed both Vulpix's and Spearow's Poke balls off my belt and placed it on the counter.

Jayce eyed the two Poke balls, then asked "So what are they?"

I was about to reply when we heard glass breaking. I spun around, and saw 2 people and a Pokemon. They both were wearing a uniform with a red letter R on it.

* * *

Hmm... A letter R. Wonder who that could be...

Thanks for reading, Hope you liked it :)

Feedback please :) (Review)


	8. Chapter 8 Team Rocket!

Had a blast writing this chapter! I hope you like it

* * *

Nurse Joy gasped. "Team Rocket!"

"Who?" I asked dumbly.

They laughed, and began to sing

"Prepare for trouble!" Shouted the woman.

"Make it double!" Continued the man.

"To protect the world from devastation!" said the woman.

"To unite all peoples with in our nation!" said the man.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" said the woman.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" said the man.

"Jessie!" said the woman.

"James" said the man.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light" said Jessie.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" said James.

"Meeeowth, that's right!" finished the Pokemon.

Jessie stepped forward. "Remember us, Nurse Joy?"

Joy gasped. "You two... are the ones who attacked this center a year ago."

She laughed. "I'm so GLAD you remember!"

I nudged Jayce. "Who are they?"

He gulped. "They're Team Rocket. They are criminals who steals rare or valuable Pokemon and force them to do bad things."

"Oh" I replied. I stepped forward and like an idiot and looked at them. Jessie had red hair and blue eyes. She was a bit taller than me, but I'm guessing she's in her 20's. Her partner had blue hair and green eyes. He looked about the same age as Jessie.

Jessie snikered. "Well, looks like we stumbled upon two OTHER twerps!"

I scratched my head. "Other twerps?"

Jessie frowned. "Yes, OTHER twerps."

Jayce stifled a laugh. "Wonder what happened the ORIGINAL twerps?"

Jessie and James gave him menacing look. "If you must know, we decided that enough is enough! We are tired of being beaten by them, so we decided to return to our roots. Staring with this Pokemon centre, of course!"

They both pulled out their pokeballs and released both of them

"Go Arbok!" Shouted Jessie.

"Go Weezing!" Shouted James.

In a white flash, two menacing looking Pokemon appeared. One, a large snake coloured purple. The other, a gastric ball releasing a putrid smell.

"Hmm... lets see" I said pointed my Pokedex at the snake.

PING!

ARBOK THE POISON SNAKE POKEMON. IT IS RUMOURED THAT THE FEROCIOUS WARNING MAKINGS ON ITS BELLY FROM AREA TO AREA.

"Ok, now what about the other one?"

PING!

WEEZING THE GASTRIC POISON POKEMON. WEEZING IS THE RESULT WHEN TWO KOFFING FUSE INTO IT OVER MANY YEARS

Oh boy, they sounded tough.

"Hahaha! Give us all your Pokemon and maybe we wont hurt you!"

Jayce had enough. He picked up Voltorb's Poke ball and threw it. "Go, Voltorb!" With a flash of light, Voltorb appeared; battle ready. "Voltorb, lets teach these guys a lesson!"

"Voltorb..." it replied.

"Ok, lets get started. Voltorb, use Screech!"

Voltorb lets of a high pitched noise, making both Arbok and Weezing reel back in pain. Jessie and James growled.

"If you want a battle so badly, we'll give one to you, twerp!"

"Weezing, use Smoke Screen!" Weezing began to release a hazy black smoke. It stung my eyes and made me cough.

"Ok, now Arbok, use Body Slam!" shouted Jessie. With great force, Arbok flung itself at Voltorb. It slammed into Voltorb, sending it flying.

Jayce growled. "I knew it. Voltorb's too weak from our last fight. I knew I should have bought some potions!"

Jessie smirked. "That it? That was pathetic!"

I also had enough, grabbing Vulpix's Pokeball and throwing it at the battlefield. "Go, Vulpix!" Vulpix appeared before them, sleeping soundly. I face vaulted. "Vulpix... this is no time for a nap."

"Vul..." it replied sleeply. It got up and stretched it's back and yawned loudly.

"Ok, you ready Vulpix?"

It looked at me, the quickly turned its head away from me and said "Vul."

I gaped at it. "Your joking, right? I thought you said you'd listen to me."

"Vulpix vul" it said.

"Yeah, you did listen to earlier, why?"

"Vulpix vul vul."

I could believe what it just said. It said that those were the only time it would ever listen to me again. I hung my head in defeat, and recalled Vulpix. I sighed. "Looks like I have a lot of work ahead of me if I can ever get you to listen to me."

Jessie, James, and the other Pokemon were rolling with laughter. "Di-did you see that?"

"Yeah" replied James. "It looks like someone isn't very close with her Pokemon."

While they continued laughing, I grabbed Spearow's Poke ball and threw it. "Go, Spearow!" Spearow sprung out of it's Poke ball, ready for action. I pulled out my Pokedex and typed in Spearow, wanting to know what moves it could use.

PING

SPEAROW ATTACKS #1: PECK

SPEAROW ATTACKS #2: LEER

"Hmm... ok. Spearow try using Leer!" Spearow gazed at both Arbok and Weezing and began to glare at them. They both reeled back, it obviously had some effect on them. "Ok, now use Peck on Arbok!." Spearow charged at Abrok, it's beak poised and sharp. It began to... well... peck at Arbok. Arbok tried to get away, but Spearow was relentless, pecking at it rapidly. Deciding it had enough, Arbok dropped to the ground, fainting instantly. I smiled. "Great job, Spearow!"

"Spearow!" it crowed in victory.

Jessie growled, then recalled back Arbok. "Not bad. James, deal with this brat."

James laughed. "Of course. I'll show show her what happens when you cross with Team Rocket!" He looked at his Weezing then shouted "Weezing, use Smoke Screen!" Weezing released the thick hazy smoke once more, causing me to gag a bit. It was bad enough I couldn't see, but this smoke was suffocating me too. I thought quickly. I have to get rid of this smoke. Then I remembered the battle with that Pigeotto. It used it's wings to blow away the flames. I wonder if Spearow could do the same. I decided to try it.

"Spearow, use your wings to blow the smoke away!" I waited a few moments, waiting for something to happen. Then I noticed my visabilty was improving. Slowly, I began to notice shapes in the smoke. One was floating in place, the other was moving quite quickly. I squinted my eyes, wanting to know what it was. Then I began to notice more than shapes. In fact, I could see just fine! Spearow was quickly beating it's wings, blowing the smoke away.

James growled. "Not bad, kid. But you need to do better than that to beat me! Weezing, use Tackle!" Weezing nodded then threw itself at Spearow.

"Spearow, dodge it!" Spearow tried, but it was exhausted from its battle with Arbok and clearing the smoke. It took the hit, hard. It flew across the room, slamming into the wall. "Spearow NO!" I ran up to it and picked it up into my arms. "You ok Spearow?"

"Spearow..." it replied weakly.

I smiled. "Thanks Spearow, you were great. Now take a good long rest." I recalled Spearow, knowing it was going to be some time before I could use it in battle. I looked at James, growling loudly. "Ok, now I'm angry. I've only know you for a while and you've attacked this Pokemon Center, my friends Pokemon, and now one of my Pokemon. I don't care how long it will take, I'll defeat you!" I looked at Vulpix's Poke ball. "I hope this is an instant were it'll listen to me." I threw the Poke ball at the battlefield, and once more, Vulpix came out. However this time Vulpix wasn't sleeping. No, ti was awake and it looked... mad. Not at me, but at James and Weezing.

"Vulpix vul!" It screamed.

James looked back at the other Pokemon they had and asked "Meowth, what did it say?"

Suddenly the Pokemon began to talk, nervously "Hehe... guys it said HOW DARE YOU HURT MY FRIEND"

I looked at Vulpix. It must know that Spearow had been hurt.

"Vulpix vul vul pix!"

"Hehe... it said said if we don't get lost, we are gonna get what's coming to us"

James laughed. "My, what arrogant Pokemon. You think you can beat me? I'll have you know I have much more experience then Jessie."

That earned him a smack to the back of the head. "What do you mean more experience?" Jessie said furiously.

"Please Jessie" James pleaded. "This isn't the time for that."

She backed away, mumbling something about lack of experience.

James regained him composure, then said "Very well then, I guess I'll teach that Vulpix a lesson!"

Vulpix growled, causing James to flinch. It then lunged at Weezing, using Quick Attack to increase its speed. It slammed into Weezing, sending it flying. Weezing wasn't done though. It shook itself of the damage it took and then stood... err floated... waiting for its commands.

"Weezing, use Tackle!" Weezing threw itself at Vulpix. Vulpix was expecting it and dodged it easily. It steadied itself and launched an Ember at Weezing, causing major damage. Weezing fell to the ground and weakly pulled itself on its feet... err I mean it got back up and floated again. Weezing was panting heavily, it wouldn't last much longer. Vulpix let out a battle cry and charged at Weezing.

"Weezing dodge!" It FLOATED to the left, narrowly escaping. James smiled "Good job Weezing. Now use Tackle once more!" It tried, but the damage it recieved from the battle proved to be taxing. "What are you doing? I said use Tackle!"

I smiled. I knew Weezing was too tired to launch an attack.

Vulpix also saw this, and began to make short work of Weezing. It fired an Ember and caught Weezing off gaurd. While it was off gaurd, Vulpix used a Quick Attack on it, making Weezing skid across the floor. Vulpix used Quick Attack to quickly get behind Weezing (while it was still skidding across the floor) and unleashed one final Ember. Needless to say, Weezing fainted.

James growled while he recalled Weezing. "You may have won time, but we'll get you the next time we meet." He and Jessie and there Pokemon (who's name I later figured out to be Meowth) quickly dashed out of the building, shouting something like "Team Rockets blasting off again!"

I jumped up in the air, happy as a 12 year old could be. I ran up to Vulpix and picked it up in my arms. "You were great Vulpix!"

"Vulpix!" it replied happily

"No problem."

Jayce put his hand on my shoulder, which caused me to blush a little, and said "Great job, Tempest!"

I shook my head. "No. If anyone should be getting praise, it's Vulpix."

He smiled and patted Vulpix on the head, which caused Vulpix to... blush? "She's right, you did great!"

"Vulpix" it replied shyly

My eye twitched a little. Guess I know what gender Vulpix is...

* * *

Hmm... looks like Tempest could have a bit of competition!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please, if you have the time, write up a short review. I want to know if I can improve on anything.


	9. Chapter 9 A Battle For Life Part 1

Hello again, I hope you like this chapter

* * *

It had been two days since I had left Viridian City, travelling with my Pokemon (Jayce ran off again, much to my and Vulpix's disappointment) through the Viridian Forest. I found this place fantasic. It had pokemon which were weak to both Vulpix (it's beginning to open up to me) and Spearow's attacks. As my Spearow just finished off yet another Weedle, I decided it was time to take a break. I let both Spearow and Vulpix out of their Pokeballs to let them relax. I made a fire and began to cook a soup that would make even mom weep (in a good way). Vulpix and Spearow watched the soup hungrily as it cooked. I smiled at them. "It'll be done soon, so just wait a little longer."

"Spearow!" Spearow cawed happily.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix agreed.

I chuckled. I brought out 3 bowls, one for each of us, and poured a bit of soup in each. We all ate quickly and greedly, each of us going back for more. Hey, one things for sure. If I don't make it as a Pokemon trainer, I'd be one heck of a cook. When we all were done, I picked up the bowls and cleaned them. I put them away in my bag and closed it shut.

I had been going along a pathway for about 15 minutes when a heard a scream. I stopped. It didn't sound like a human. Regardless, I wen't towards the source of the noise. I was shocked to find a bunch of bee like Pokemon slowly sorounding three other mouse like Pokemon. Two of the mice were battle ready while the other one was shaking very hard. It was obviously afriad. I pulled out my Pokedex and pointed at one of the bees

PING

BEEDRILL THE POISONOUS BEE POKEMON. BEEDRILL FLIES AT HIGH SPEEDS AND USES ITS LARGE VENOMOUS STINGERS ON ITS FORELEGS AND ITS TAIL.

"That doesn't sound too good." I then pointed it at the mice

PING

PIKACHU THE ELECTRIC MOUSE POKEMON. WHEN SEVERAL OF THESE POKEMON GATHER THEY CAN CREATE ELECTRICAL STORMS

I whistled. Both Pokemon seemed tough. However, the Beedrill had the advantage, 7 to 3.

"Pika pika!" Shouted one of the Pikachu.

"Beedrill." buzzed one of the Beedrill

"Pika pikachu!" Pikachu shouted back, sparks flying from its cheeks.

What ever the Pikachu said didn't seem to apease the Beedrill as they all readied themselves for battle. The other two Pikachu got ready too, crouching and letting some sparks fly from their cheeks. After what seemed like an eternity, one of the Beedrill attacked. It spewed needles from its mouth, making the two Pikachu's jump out of the way. One steadied itself and let loose an electrical attack, hitting the Beedrill directly. It let out a buzz of pain, then quickly dropped to the ground. Pikachu gave a smirk at the other Beedrill, causing three of them to attack at once. Both the Pikachu's looked at each other and gave a slight nod. They clasped each others paws and gave the three Beedrills a powerful shock. They fainted instantly. Now it was even, 3 on 3. However, that one Pikachu was still shaking, though slightly less.

"C'mon, you can do it" I whispered.

Both the Pikachu's gave each other one more nod, clasped hands and was about to unleash a powerful attack, but the Beedrill would have none of that. All at once, they fired those needles at the twosome, hitting directly. They both let out a shriek of pain, nearly collapsing from the attack.

"Pikachu pi..." one of them said.

The other one shook its head quicly, obviously disagreing with the other Pikachu.

"Pika pi!" countered the Pikachu.

The other one, slightly hesitant, nodded softly. It backed away from the battle and quickly grabbed the shaking Pikachu. It stopped shaking all together when the other Pikachu took hold of it. It looked calm. A slight smile appeared on its face. At rubbed against the other Pikachu

"Pika..." It cooed.

The other Pikachu had a sad smile as it hugged the now happy Pikachu. It looked back at the one who who was in battle and a tear rolled down its face

"Pika pi..." it said sadly. It took the happy Pikachu and began to run away. The Beedrill saw this and tried to give chase, but the Pikachu who stayed behind shocked one of Beedrill. It wouldn't let them pass, even if it costs it own life. The Beedrill were ticked off now, buzzing menacly at the Pikachu. It spat back at them, but winced in pain.

"I don't think it'll last much longer..." I whispered.

I was right. In a flash, the three Beedrill quickly dealt with Pikachu. Pikachu hit the ground with a thud, looking one last time at the Beedrill before finally fainting.

"Beedrill!" buzzed one of the Beedrill. The other two nodded at it. One of them collected the unconcous Pikachu and flew off. The other two gave pursuit to the other fleeing Pikachu's. I followed, trying not to give myself away. It took about five minutes for the Beedrill to catch up with them. The Pikachu (which I finally decided to be the other Pikachu's mother) stepped forward, ready to protect its child.

"Pikachu!" it spat

"Beedrill" one of the Beedrill buzzed confidently.

The mother crouched down, ready to protect its child. It winced in pain, still hurt from the last battle. One of the Beedrill used this opertunity to launch a multi hit move on the mother. She dodged and fired an electrical attack at the Beedrill. The Beedrill toughed it out and quickly regained its composure. She growled threatinly, but she was too tired to even be concidered a threat. With one swift movement, the Beedrill knocked her out. The child Pikachu let out a cry, and began to run towards its mother. One of the Beedrill barred its way, while the other collected and flew off with its mother.

"Pika pika..." the Pikachu said sadly with a hint of fear.

I couldn't watch any longer. I jumped out from behind the tree and sent Spearow's Poke Ball flying towards the Beedrill. Spearow appeared infront of the Beedrill, causing it to reel back in suprise.

I readied myself for battle then gave the order "Spearow, use Leer!"

Spearow wasted no time glaring at Beedrill, causing it to reel back once more.

"Ok, now use Peck!"

Spearow charged at the Beedrill, pecking at it with all of its might. The Beedrill decided to play it smart and flew off.

I smiled then shouted "and don't you dare come back!" I stood there for a moment, proud that Spearow dealt with the Beedrill so quickly. It had obviously come a long way from its battle with Team Rocket. I turned my attension towards the Pikachu, who was too scared to even move. I sighed. I couldn't just leave him here. So I picked an empty Poke Ball from my belt and threw it at Pikachu. It made no movements to get out of the way, and was quickly collected. The Poke Ball shook once, twice, and then one final time. I picked up my new Pokemon's Poke ball, too sad to be happy that I caught it. I looked at Spearow and said "well, I guess if I want to sleep at night we have to find and rescue this Pikachu's parents..."

"Spearow..." it crowed sadly.

"Yea... for all its been through, I think Pikachu at least deserves that."

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Please leave a Review, so I know what I can improve on


End file.
